


Ghost

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin and the reader have sex. That’s it. Plus one too many descriptors and metaphors.Also reader is gender-neutral.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, just reposting my imagines/one-shots. 
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral. 
> 
> Also this is more of a blurb than a really long imagine lol... Enjoy :)

In the cold still of the night, two forbidden lovers lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's comforting arms. Dewy droplets of sweat speckled their bare skin, which was blanketed by the dim lighting in their bedroom, only the brightly lit night of Coruscant pouring through their large window could provide as the lantern that would light Anakin Skywalker's path of his lips trailing down his lover's skin.

Anakin's hands fisted through his lover's hair, _your_ hair, pulling at the strands ever so gently, his soft, plush lips meshed with yours, his hips grinded down on top of your hips--both of them in succinct, fluid motions.

Despite the cold feeling of the room, heat layered on the two lovers' skin, an arousing fire gathered at their cores, matching perfectly as they gnawed away at each other's lips, their hips moving against one another in a unison motion. Nothing but the sounds of sweet, unadulterated moans and gasps filled the room, each of them starved for one another's taste.

Anakin's lips left his lover's and started his path of soft, plush kisses, traveling down from his lover's cheek, down to your jaw, down to your chin.

Anakin's bare hand left their hair and traveled down to your chin and lifted it up gently, allowing for the Jedi to kiss his lover's neck with ease, his mouth working tenderly along your skin. He pushed and prodded with his lips and his tongue, biting gently at the spots he knew his lover adored, only sending you into a frenzy as your body arched off of the mattress ever so slightly.

Through a cheeky smile, Anakin pressed his lips on to your neck, kissing the spot that he decided to swell up, that your body decided they liked so much. Anakin's hips pressed up against yours once again, only to simply push them back down on to the mattress so he could have further control of the situation.

Wet, controlled, thoughtful kisses flooded your neck and collarbone, all the while your hands gripped at Anakin's hair, pulling at those loose, frenzied curls, earning soft, indulgent moans from the Jedi.

His lover's head flew back on to the soft pillows as he pulled his lips away from another gentle bite, his blue eyes fluttered as he saw your orgasmic state: your lips parted in awe, your eyes glued to the ceiling, the back of your skull pressed into the pillows from the euphoria that clawed through your head. Anakin smirked, admiring your flawless features, wishing he could keep making love to them their entire life though he knew that would never be possible.

Nonetheless, despite his impossible wishes, he returned to his mission, to please all his lover's possible desires. The Jedi places a kiss at the top of their neck before enacting on a teasing thought that crosses his mind.

His mouth pulled away from that kiss before embarking on a ghostly trail--his soft, plump lips moved down your neck in a soft manner, hardly ever touching the skin, but just simply brushing against it, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Soft butterflies dotted along the lines of his lover's skin, your heart fluttered at the gentle feeling of Anakin's lips travel down your neck and past their clavicle. Anakin's teasing lips mixed with the constant, slow grinding, only enraged the fire that burned beneath them, pushing out rushed wishes of them to hurry their pace, to feel those lips on the area needed most, to feel those lips attach to your skin, to feel those lips grate against your flesh, to feel those lips mesh with yours--to feel something, other than a ghost that toyed with your aroused feelings.

" _Patience,_ " he whispered into the cool air, his low, breathy tone sent shivers down his lover's spine, another series of butterflies twisted in your stomach. His voice was something of velvet, mixed with a dark rouge, creating a warm and welcoming fabric that would capture his lover's imagination, words and sentences flew through your mind, now fantasizing about the smooth mixtures of letters that you wished could be whispered into your ears as he would continue to pleasure you.

A deep chuckle resonated throughout the Jedi--he could hear his lover's thoughts. They were loud and very wishful, though there was no doubt in his mind that he could complete your fantasies.

He continued his trek, traveling further and further down his lover until he reached your chest. He kissed down the valley of your chest, slowly and tentatively, his tongue left wet stripes down their skin, along with small wet circles as he made his way to the left side of your chest, his mouth finally enveloping the raised peak of the nipple. The warm coating of his mouth sent the burning fire ablaze, warming up your body more so than it already had been, sparks of hot embers licked the skin, sending his lover's body into overdrive.

Reminding himself of your wishes, he gently pulls his mouth away from your peak and looks up at you with those deep, thoughtful blue eyes, your chest rose up and down from the constant moaning that escaped your lips.

" _I love those sweet moans that come from that mouth of yours_ , " he says once again lowly, like he knew you liked, his voice muddled as he returned his mouth once again to your nipple--his voice, a warm cider in the cold morning after a rainy night that would leave frost tips on the morning grass.

You smiled at the praise, your fingers drew away from his hair and moved down to rest on his back, feeling his muscles contract and loosen as he breathed, feeling the small droplets of sweat that bubbled up over time, feeling his smooth, toned body that coursed on top of you. Everything felt so fluid and blissful--nothing felt forced or unnatural. It came so easy to the both of them, they knew each other so well, it was hard to move out of sync, it was hard to move out of that lover's bond.

Only when making love did they feel like they had the galaxy in their hands--like they could spin stars and crush them in their fingers until the gas would burn out, creating black holes with the simple flick of their wrists. Only then could they feel like they became apart of one another, souls intertwining, hands laced together like a simple yet gorgeous fabric, unlocking emotions they had never felt before. Eyes, full of euphoria, full of passion and need, dark and muddled with the sheer love they felt for one another--it was only then did they feel like they were invincible, like they were the only ones to ever exist at that moment.

It was the sheer fabric of the universe that was molded into their hands.

It was the ghost of a burned-out star, a remaining small flame that flickered at the heart of the galaxy.

It was them, and only them.

And nothing else seemed to matter.


End file.
